1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for regenerating an ink recording medium for use in a print-recording method in which an electric signal is converted into heat energy to transfer an ink image to a transfer materiel to thereby perform a print-recording.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as an electrically energizing thermal transfer recording method, there has been known a method for performing print-recording by using an ink recording medium prepared by providing a heat-melting ink layer on a print-recording ink carrier formed by successively laminating an anisotropic electrically conductive layer, a heating resistor layer for generating heat in response to the input of an electric signal corresponding to a picture signal and an electrically conductive layer. In the method, the ink recording medium is used repeatedly by supplying powder ink onto traces of transferred ink in the heat-melting ink layer after the print-recording, thereby regenerating the heat-melting ink layer.
As conventional print-recording apparatus, those shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 are known. In FIGS. 1 and 2, an ink recording medium 1 is fed in the direction of the arrow by means of a pair of feed rolls 6. Heat-melting ink is transferred to a transfer material 3 on a back-surface pressing roll 4 in response to an electric signal generated from a print-recording head disposed in a printing portion so that print-recording is carried out. An electric current is grounded through a return-circuit contact roll 5. Then, the ink recording medium reaches a powder ink supply unit 7, in which powder ink is supplied. Further, in an ink surface-shaping unit 8, the surface of the heat melting ink layer is shaped up so that both reproduction of the ink recording medium and preparation for a next print-recording operation are perfected.
In the conventional print-recording method, powder ink is deposited not only on an ink-transferred portion (traces of transferred ink) having no powder ink but also on an untransferred portion having remaining powder ink, in the heat-melting ink layer of the ink recording medium, when the ink recording medium is regenerated. There arises a disadvantage in that the thickness of the heat-melting ink layer varies widely according to the locations. As a result, a problem exists in that the recording ink medium cannot be used repeatedly for a long time. Further, in the conventional print-recording method, the surface of the heat-melting ink layer is shaped by uniting powder ink with the heat-melting ink layer into one body through melting powder ink while pressing a heat-roll-type surface-shaping roll onto a surface of the heat-melting ink layer carrying powder ink supplied in the ink supply unit. However, a considerably long waiting time is required for heating the surface of the surface-shaping roll to a sufficient temperature to melt the heat-melting ink. Further, a special means for heating the surface-shaping roll is required. Accordingly, the conventional method is not sufficient in point of efficiency in energy required for melting the heat-melting ink.